


Saving Face

by Talitha_Koum



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 100 percent crack, Batfam Movie Night, Batfamily Shenanigans, Crack, Doctor Who References, Face Masks, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Movie Night, No Angst, No proofreading we die like mne, all fluff no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talitha_Koum/pseuds/Talitha_Koum
Summary: How Stephanie Brown has (literally) changed the face of the Batfam AKA The Batfam does face masks.





	Saving Face

“Alright, movie night!” Dick cheered as he walked into the viewing room, closely followed by Tim and Damian, who he had pulled from their bedrooms. “What movie should we watch?”

“I don’t really care. Who’s turn is it to pick?” Tim replied, already pulling out his phone to check the schedule. It had become a necessity after several fights a broken out over the right to choose what to watch for the family’s (attempted) weekly movie night.

“I think it’s technically B’s.” This came from Jason, who had heard Dick’s exclamation and made his way over from the library, still holding the manor’s first edition copy of _The Three Musketeers_. “Since he got called away, who’s next?”

“Stephanie’s up next.”

Damian groaned at Tim’s proclamation. “Brown will undoubtably select some inane animated film, it will likely – ”

“The fun has arrived!” Stephanie sang out as she practically dragged Cassandra into the room with one arm, carrying a grocery bag on the other. “Bruce is gone, which means it’s my turn to choose the movie, and I pick Tarzan!”

“What’s in the bag, Steph?” Tim asked, craning his neck as he tried to get a peek.

Stephanie grinned as she set the bag down and began to pull out the contents. “I brought facemasks!”

Dick crawled over from the DVD player, which was beginning to play the previews for Tarzan. “What kinds did you bring?” He began to look over the options and reached out for one that had a fox on the wrapper, only to have Cassandra quickly pull it out of his reach.

“That one’s mine.” She said, smiling cheekily when he made a face at her before laughing.

“What does that one do, Cass?”

“It looks like a fox, and it smells like watermelon.”

“Yeah, but what does it - ”

“Fox. Watermelon.”

Dick nodded and looked back down at the other facemasks. “Okay. I want this one.” He picked up an open bottle and read out loud. “Rejuvenating cucumber and pink salt.” He glanced at Steph who was handing a single-use mask to Tim. “You’ve used this one before?”

“Yeah, that’s a good. It detoxes skin and cleans out pores and stuff. Here, Tim.” She shook the mask in his face to pull his attention from his phone. “This one is an ‘Energizing Coffee Peel-Off Mask’”

Tim dropped the phone into his lap and grabbed the packet, opening it curiously. “You had me at coffee. I almost don’t even care what else is in there.”

“It’s also got coconut oil to hydrate your skin.”

“Awesome. Moisturize me.”

Jason groaned at the reference. “You should have just stopped at coffee. What’s this one, Blondie?” He held up a black single-use packet for her to inspect.

“Charcoal and black sugar scrub” Stephanie read the packet label. “The charcoal is supposed to absorb oil and impurities and stuff from your skin without over-drying, and the black sugar helps exfoliate away dead skin cells to make your skin soft.”

“Dead cells, huh?”

“Shut up, Todd. We know, you died.” Damian scoffed. “That one was a stretch, even for you.”

Jason shrugged, silently agreeing but not willing to actually say that the demon brat was right. Dick spoke up from where he was still applying to blue clay mask to his face “Which one are you gonna do, Dami?”

Damian held up a new face mask that Dick hadn’t noticed when he’d been looking through the options. “I have selected the ‘Bubbling Paper Mask’” He said the name with distaste. “It is supposed to boost both Vitamin C and Vitamin A. This will ensure that there is at least some benefit to this inane exercise Brown is forcing upon us.”

Stephanie flicked her hand at Damian, brushing him off. “I’m sure the bubbles had nothing to do with it, short stuff.”

Damian sneered at her, then looked back at the package. “This says the bubbles help to provide oxygen to the skin. As if the oxygen in the air is not good enough.” When Stephanie only grinned at him, he scowled at her. “Which one are you going to do? There are no more in the bag. Will you be sharing with Grayson?”

“Nope.” Stephanie popped the ‘P’ as she reached into her back pocket to pull out another mask “I going to do THIS one. It’s a three part mask and - ”

“That’s good. Your face needs three times the help, Fatgirl.”

“Damian.” Dick chastised.

“AND the three parts all have different colors, so mine is the best.” Stephanie continued over the interruption. “Anyway, come on, it’s time to start the movie.”

\- Later –

“Ow, Steph! It’s in my eyebrows!” Tim cried as Stephanie helped peel the mask off of his face.

“I told you it was a peel-off mask. You should have kept it out of your hair.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea while my siblings and I were doing face masks, then cranked the whole thing out in an hour and a half. That's literally all I have to say for this.


End file.
